Hard Luck
Hard Luck is the 18th episode of Season 4 and the 83rd episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis tEpisode begins when Ulrich enters his room and sees Odd doing everything his search to find his clothes closets. He intends to go pick up a girl in his class: Azra. However, unintentionally, Odd drops and breaks a mirror. Ulrich tells him the translation of this superstitious act: He's going to take for 7 years of bad luck. Odd, is not superstitious though and refuses to believe it. The bedroom then door opens to reveal Jim who came to yell at Odd glue for putting goat cheese in his sneakers, which isn't true. Odd defends denouncing the real culprits, Herb and Nicholas, however, it is still paste for making the accusation. Once the canteen, Odd discovers that all the good food has ran out and is forced to eat crackers and some tea when the chocolate machine breaks down for the very first time. Other teases with superstition broken mirror. Odd does not believe and sees his the girl he was hoping to swoon: Azra. He asks her to teach him her language, the girl is actually of Turkish origin. This is unfortunately the time Hervé and Nicolas choose to come up and ruin his chances with Azra. Azra is disappointed and calls Odd an idiot in Turkish, Jeremie mocks Odd, announcing that he received his first lesson in Turkish, then announces to the others that they will return to the Desert Replika and destroy the supercomputer that generates New Mexico. A little later, the factory, the Lyoko warriors-Replika on the Skid just ammarer. Jeremie says he plans to send Yumi and Odd to the superocomputer and energizes Yumi first. However, the operation fails when he tries to send Odd, failing for the very first time as well. Ulrich is then sent in his place. Yumi and Ulrich are found in the abandoned base. A tower activates the Replika: X.A.N.A. translate the Kankrelats to block the road to both translated. These fleeing the threat and break into the base. Odd and Aelita go off the tower and runs into Frôlions. Furthermore, a mysterious bug strikes Odd and he starts to sizzle and remains vulnerable during the downtime. After destroying a Frôlion a bug and it reaches its fall Overboard, before being divirutalized by monsters. Aelita then gets takes the monster out and heads out to the canyon that leads to the tower, chased by three new monsters. Skillfully piloting, it will ensure that some crashing against the elements reliefs inside the canyon. William arrives at the Replika to the tower where the Skid is at. Yumi, which explored the military base while dealing with the Kankrelats which Ulrich takes care of. Using very very habilements field dotted with rocky peak, she manages to hurt William twice with his fans and with telekinesis, she will crush under a rocky peak. Jeremiah will unfortunately not during the retranslatée it helps to Ulrich: The bug will strike and dévirtualisera from head to foot! well Ulrich have yet needed his help. Supercomputer in the room, there are 7 feet Kankrelats waiting farm! Ulrich has only about Aelita to pull this mess. latter is almost arrived at the tower. It ruse, hiding by surprise and destroyed the last Frôlions. Ready to turn off, turn it undergoes the bug and is dévirtualisée. Ulrich must act alone. In a charge that can be described as heroic, he spent the armada Kankrelat throughout his twin blades. Welcomed and supported by all his friends, he realizes that the bug is in the process of achieving it. In a last ditch effort before his détranslation is finalized, it pierces the supercomputer of its two swords, then reappears in the scanners. But the mission is successful: The Desert Replika fades, dropping into the Sea both digital Tarantulas came strafe the Skid. Jeremie initiates a program that was developed to control the skid distance and get him out of Replika, then back to its hangar. Jérémie then discover the reason for all problems: The supercomputer was taken Mandelbug. evening to self, Odd stumbles with his tray and understands that it is cursed. Hope he returns, however: he sees qu'Azra forgot his phone in his chair. Odd retrieves therefore expecting a call from this phone to call her that have found! nightfall, it receives an SMS Odd: Go under the arcades! Last stroke of misfortune: Odd finds himself face to face with Jim! The laptop screens with pink heart belonged to unbalance monitoring. Odd expressed surprise, but Jim does not add anything, it retrieves with a firm well ... Tastes, as he says the grumpy, he prefers not to talk about .... Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Superstition. *When Yumi asked where Odd was, Ulrich said "Stuck on Lyoko;" however, they weren't on Lyoko, they were on the Desert Replika. *Jeremie said that William could deactivate the Skid tower, but he would really just put it under X.A.N.A.'s control. *This episode shows the only time someone had been sent back to the Factory from a Replika mission. *Still unknown of what happened to the bug; most likely it was just an error with the replika. *This is the third episode in which someone other than Yumi used the fans , the first being Aelita in Attack of the Zombies, the second by Odd in Yumi's body in A Fine Mess. External Links The original episode summary can be found here. es:Mala suerte Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs Images